Roronoa Zoro
by Dance-SasuNaru-Dance
Summary: Zoro has been captured by the marines and sentenced to death. This is his goodbye letter to the person he loves the most. This is basically a translation of a letter from a freedom fighter who was captured in world war 2. I have changed it a bit. I don't own anything. SAD fic and T for mentioning of character death. WARNING the text is a TRANSLATION and the language is kinda old.


Roronoa Zoro

Impel Down 4. April

Level 6, cell 0201

My little cup.

Today I was put in front of the court and sentenced to death. A terrible massage for a little boy at twenty years. I have been granted permission to this goodbye letter and what shall I write. How should this my swansong take form. The time is short - the thoughts many, what is the last and most precious I can give you, what do I own that I in this goodbye can give you so that you can, with sorrow and yet with a happy smile, live on, grown and get strong.

We sailed on the wild sea, we meet each other confidentially as playing children and we loved each other. That we will continue to do, but one day storms separated us, I ran aground and sank, you washed ashore on a coast, you will live on in a new world. You won't forget me, I don't demand that, why should you forget something that is to wonderful, but you mustn't be dependent on it; you must glide on light and doublet as happy because life grants you, on your way, the loveliest of the lovely. Tear yourself free, let this the happiest of the happy be all for you, let it beam as the strongest and brightest of all, but let it only be one of the golden memories, don't let it blind you so you can't see all the beauty you have get to see. You must not become heavy, you must become mature and rich, do you hear, my own dear cup.

You live on and will find other wonderful adventures, but promise me, that you owe all that I have lived for, that never will the thought of me come between you and life. Remember that I am a core in you and that me leaving you only means that the core alone lives on. It will be healthy and natural; it will not fill too much space and gradually as bigger and more important things comes along, it will glide to the background and be precisely a small soil filled with happiness and growth.

You fell a piercing in your mind, that's the sorrow they say, but Luffy look further, we shall die and rather I pass away peacefully sooner or later, that neither of us say is good or bad. I think of the Whitebeard pirates, read about them, and you will hear Whitebeard express what I feel right now. I care for you endlessly, but not more now than I ever have. There is nothing that cuts my heart, that is how it is and that you must realize. I have something that lives and burns in me - a love, an inspiration, call it what you want, but something that I have not found an expression for at all. Now I die and I don't know if I have light a flame in another mind, a flame that shall outlive me, but yet I am still calm for I have seen and know that nature is rich, nobody fells it if a few sprouts get tramped into the ground and dies therefore. Why should I then despair when I see that the riches that still lives.

Lift you head you my hearts most precious core, lift and see, the sea is still blue, the sea that I loved, and that have shrouded us both. You live for us both now. I am gone and done, and that witch remains is not a memory that makes you a man not in its dark and hurtful way, but to a man that is alive and warm, mature and joyful. Do nothing like rising to sit on top of the sorrow, for there you will freeze and become holy in your faith in me and in yourself, and you will lose that, witch I love most about you - namely your carefree heart.

Remember and this I swear to you, that all suffering turns to happiness, but only the few will ever admit it to themselves. They shroud themselves and the habit made them think that it still was pain and they still shrouded themselves in it. The truth is that after suffering comes profundity and after the profundity comes fruit.

Look Luffy, one day you will meet someone who will be your man, and will the thought of me not shoot through your mind then, you will perhaps at the bottom feel like you fail me or something that is pure and holy in yourself. Luffy look up again, look into my smiling dark eyes and you will understand that the only way you can fail me is by not completely following natural instinct. You see him and let you heart float towards him. Not to drown the sorrow, but because you love him from an honest hear. You will be very, very happy, for you have found a soil, where for you still unknown feeling will grow lush.

You must send my regards to the others, I have thought a great deal about writing to them, but don't know if I have the time, it is as though I can do more for you and you are the essence of all living to me. I have to blow all the life there can be found in me over in you, so that it can continue and as little as possible will go to waste, such is my natural order.

Yours not forever

Zoro


End file.
